Memories Fade, Videos Don't
by pieface98
Summary: Alfie shows the house old videos FABINA peddie jara


**Hey guys. This is just a little thing I'm gonna write before I start my new multi chap. I didn't get many reviews on my last one, which makes me very sad. **

_IMPORTANT INFO:_

_Nina and Fabian are dating. _

_Eddie and Patricia are dating._

_Mick is back._

_The mystery has been solved and everyone knows about them both._

_Mara and Jerome are dating._

_Joy and Nina are friends._

In the common room of Anubis House Amber Millington was reading a magazine, Mara Jaffray was reading, Fabian Rutter was reading, Jerome Clarke was watching TV, Mick Campbell was bouncing a ball on his knees, Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller-Sweet were arm wrestling (Eddie kept winning, making Patricia angry), Joy Mercer was trying to get her leg behind her head, Nina Martin was sleeping on Fabian's chest while he read, and Alfie Lewis was nowhere to be found.

Mick bounced his ball a bit too far and it hit Amber on the head. She wasn't happy.

"Mick Noah Campbell-" Amber began, but Fabian stopped her, saving Mick from a scolding.

"Amber!" Fabian shrieked, pointing at Nina.

"Oh." Amber whispered, "Sorry."

"That's really cute!" Joy smiled, "Mara, take a picture!"

Mara put her book down and grabbed her camera, taking a picture of Fabian and Nina.

"Guys!" Alfie yelled running in.

"Alfie!" Fabian whisper/shouted and again pointed to Nina.

"Oh." Alfie said and shouted, "NINA WAKE UP!"

Nina awoke with a jolt and narrowed her eyes at Alfie, "You know I was really happy."

"Oh shut up you can sleep with your boyfriend whenever you want." Jerome commented.

"Jerry you and I both know you wish that was you and Mara." Eddie laughed.

"I don't like you." Jerome said with a smile.

"Now, guys listen up," Alfie began, "And Nina don't fall back asleep. I found my video camera! It has a bunch of videos of life here at Anubis. I've been taking them since we were eleven! And I figured, since we're graduating tomorrow, we might want to watch them?"

"Yeah, Alfie that's actually a pretty good idea." Fabian smiled.

Alfie connected his camera to the TV and his eleven year old face appeared.

"_Hi!" he said in a higher version of Alfie's voice, "I'm Alfie and I live at Anubis House. It's half way through my first year and I'd like to introduce you to everyone."_

_He walked to the common room where everyone was hanging out, "Guys! I have a camera! Say hi!"_

_A pillow flew at the camera, "Mick! That wasn't nice! I'll tell!"_

"_Shut it, Alfie." Patricia said._

"Aww, Patricia, you looked so cute!" Eddie smiled, putting his arms around his girlfriend, "Where's Nina, I don't see her?"

"Nina came two years ago, she was new too." Fabian said, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"_Okay, let's try someone nicer." Alfie said, "Amber! Say hi!"_

"_Hi!" a small Amber smiled, "I'm Amber Millington."_

"_So Amber, tell us about yourself." Alfie said._

"_Well, I like shopping." Amber said._

"_Fun." Alfie moving the camera from her, "Not."_

"_Hey! I heard that!"_

"_Fabian!" Alfie shouted, walking to the shortest boy, "Say hi and tell us something about you."_

_Fabian's face appeared, one front tooth missing, "Hi." He said shyly._

"Oh my god, I look like I'm five years old!" Fabian shouted.

"I think you look adorable." Nina smiled, kissing her boyfriend.

"_Tell us Fabian," Alfie laughed, "What happened to your tooth?"_

"_It fell out." Fabian answered._

"_Your twelve right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_He's the oldest and the shortest." Alfie laughed._

"_Leave him alone would you!" Joy shouted._

"_That's Joy. She's not nice to me because I'm not nice to Fabian."_

"_Mara and Amber share a room. So do Patricia and Joy. Jerome and me share one and so do Fabian and Mick. That's all for now! Bye!"_

The screen was black for a moment, then Alfie appeared again.

"_Hi." He said, his voice normal, "I just found out that Mick stole this camera two years ago. Now we're 13 and 14 and I'm going to spy on out little friend Fabian."_

"You're gonna what?" Fabian asked.

"_He locks himself in his room and plays guitar and stuff." Alfie stuck the camera by the door and they just heard him strumming._

"_Wells he's boring." Alfie commented._

"_Alfie get away from my door!" Fabian yelled._

The camera was black again, then it was zoomed in on Nina in the common room.

"_We got a new girl recently. She's real good friends with Fabian and Amber. But everyone knows Fabian wants to be more than friends. Joy disappeared. I think that new girls an Alien and she abducted her. I bet the book she's reading is an Alien Bible or something."_

_Nina noticed the camera and yelled, "Fabian? Why is a there a camera on the floor?"_

"_ALFIE!" Fabian shouted, coming in the common room, "LEAVE NINA ALONE!"_

The screen was black again, the it came to Alfie's face in the girls' corridor.

"_So, Sibuna's going well and everything. But, I figured I'd do some spying of my own. On Nina." _

_The camera was stuck in the door of Nina's room and she was looking at herself in the mirror, singing into a hair brush._

"_Long Live! The walls we crashed through!" Nina sang Long Live, "How the Kingdom lights shined just for me and you!"_

"_Nina!" Amber said, "Stop singing! I know your happy about Fabian asking you to the dance and everything but I'm trying to catch up on my celebrity gossip."_

"_Sorry Amber." Nina said, "But can you believe he asked me? I thought he wanted to ask Patricia!"_

"You wanted to ask Patricia?" Eddie yelled as Fabian yelled, "You thought I was gonna ask Patricia?" while Jerome yelled, "Nice voice Nina!"

Nina put her head in her hands and Fabian wrapped and arm around her.

"_Hey guys!" Alfie yelled as everyone sat in the common room. It was the day they were going to open their college acceptance letters. They had waited until they got them and decided to open them together, "Ready?" _

"_Wait!" Fabian shouted. Alfie zoomed in on Fabian and Nina._

"_Nina." Fabian said, "I know we agreed that if we didn't get into the same college we'd split up but I can't. I just can't. I want to be with you, long distance or not. I-I love you."_

"_I love you too." Nina smiled, putting her arms around his neck as he held her close._

"_Uh, guys?" Mick said, "We'd like to start!"_

"_Right."_

_Alfie positioned the camera on a table so it could see everybody and they ripped open the envelopes._

"_Fabian, where are you going?" Nina asked._

"_You first." Fabian said._

"_Same time?"_

_They counted back from three and said together, "UCL!" (University College London)_

_They were a bit surprised for minute. But then, they just started snogging._

The video was black, then it was a video of Fabian and Nina.

"_Alfie are you recording?" Fabian asked from the kitchen._

"_Yeah, go do it!"_

_Fabian walked to where Nina was in the common room._

"_Nina." He said, "I have something for you."_

"_What is it?" Nina asked._

"_I love you," Fabian said, "And I want to marry you, someday. And just so you remember me when your with your Gran this summer, I want you to have this."_

_He pulled a velvet box from his pocket, "It's a promise ring."_

"_F-Fabian." Nina muttered as he opened the box, "It's amazing."_

"_So Nina," Fabian smiled, "Will you marry me? Someday?"_

_Nina nodded and Fabian slipped the ring on her finger._

The screen changed to all the girls.

"_Nina!" Amber shrieked, "It's amazing!"_

"_It is!" Joy agreed._

"_I want one." Patricia said._

"That could be arranged," Eddie smiled down at Patricia.

"_Me too." Amber said, "I need a BF first."_

The screen was black again.

"That's it." Alfie said.

All the girls were crying, "I'm gonna miss this place." Joy cried, "So much."

"Well, we all got into UCL. Just be glad we don't have to leave each other." Fabian said, "And we'll always have the memories."

"But memories fade." Nina sniffed.

"Videos don't." Alfie smiled.

**Okay, my multi will be them in UCL. REVIEW**


End file.
